1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for preventing fogging or clouding of transparent reflective surfaces by steam and the like. More particularly, the invention relates to a method for preventing fogging of
(1) medical masks and radiation protective masks,
(2) various helmets and visors for fireman, motorcyclists, spacemen and the like,
(3) goggles for swimming, diving and the like,
(4) eye-glasses for vision-correction,
(5) mirrors for bathroom and toilets,
(6) window glasses for motor vehicles, ships, aeroplanes, and the like,
(7) medical endoscopes,
(8) camera lens, filter lens,
(9) observational windows which are installed to various apparatuses, and
(10) cover glasses for various instruments.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to prevent fogging of glass and organic high molecular substances such as cellulose polymers, polycarbonates, polymethylmethacrylates and the like by their treatment with compositions comprising
(1) hydrophobic and water repellent materials, including silicone resin, fluoro-resin, and the like,
(2) hydrophilic materials including surface active agents, and the like, and
(3) surface active agents added to a substance for hydrolyzing the polymer.
The above methods have been performed, but there is a problem in durability after the anti-clouding or anti-fogging treatment in all cases.
In the prior art methods for preventing fogging there is little continuity in the effect of the anti-fogging treatment so that the effect is to reduce in half the several uses.